


Jelly Beans

by Marie_Phantom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, Intersex Loki, Mpreg, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Phantom/pseuds/Marie_Phantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki escapes prison and flees to Midgard, carrying a terrible secret. On his own, he is taken in by the one place where he might feel camaraderie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelly Beans

**Author's Note:**

> Of the many stories floating in my head that will eventually get written, this one jumped to the head of the queue and got there first. It's a bit different, but it's still something that I enjoyed writing.

Loki was taken back to Asgard in chains, but in truth, he would crawl there if he could. Freed from the cloying and painful presence of the Sceptre, he only wanted his brother, his father, and especially his mother. Thor, having only recently come into his majority, looked at him with wounded blue eyes, but, when no one was looking, laid a gentle hand on Loki's back and stroked his spine like he used to do when they were boys.

"It's going to be alright." He whispered into Loki's ear. Loki closed his eyes and snuffled back tears, wanting to turn his head into Thor's shoulder and hide. The sunlight was hurting his eyes.

"Thor, is this going to work?" Erik Selvig, holding out the Tesseract canister. Thor left Loki and Loki swayed, ignoring the sniggers from Barton and the stern glare from Rogers. His fingers, bruised and broken, twitched in their cuffs. His normally neat fingernails were spilt, some where missing, and every time a breeze hit them all he wanted to do was weep.

"Loki?" He heard Thor ask. He opened his eyes and saw that Thor was offering him the other side of the canister. 'Home.' He thought, and he grasped and braced as Thor twisted. The unsettling feeling of weightlessness was upon him, and he prayed he didn't vomit when he got to Asgard.

 

***************

 

He was housed in a cell at the back. It had a raised bed, a mattress, a en-suite bathroom, and, best of all, his bookshelf. On his bed was his blanket, the one he was swaddled in when he was a baby.

There was a painting somewhere in their mother's room, of Thor, barely a boy, and Loki in the blanket in the garden. Thor was kissing baby Loki on the forehead, and Loki had one chubby hand on his chin.

He knew that it was his mothers influence, and was grateful, although he hadn't seen her yet. He wanted to, but supposed he could wait until after the trial.

He lay on the bed, reading quietly, when the door to his cell opened and in stepped a guard.

"Yes?" He asked. The guard said nothing, but closed the door behind himself. "Has there been any word from the All-Father?"

The guard said nothing, but started to grin widely. Loki felt something drop into the pit of his stomach. He stood up slowly, and started to move past the guard. Quick as a flash, the guard gabbed his arm and flung him back towards the bed. Loki bounced and lay there, trembling as the guard came closer.

And then...

Then...

 

*************

 

By the time the trial happened, Loki could barely walk. He had been shaking badly when his guards put the chains on his arms and legs, and, as he past Frigga, all he wanted to do was bury his face into her skirts and cry.

But his damned tongue got in the way, and he watched as she turned.

He stood in front of Odin, fully aware of the presence of the guard at his back. Odin, his Not-Father, who looked at him with disdain in his eyes. Loki had been such a disappointment.

When he was sentenced, Loki's face dropped, and he felt the guard crowd his back. He hid his fear and faced his King, wanting to be seen as a man even though he wasn't one yet.

The guards put him back in his cell, and Loki's legs finally gave way and he stumbled to his bed. The guard was going to come this evening, and Loki wanted to process what had happened before it happened.

He wanted his Mama. He wanted Thor. He thought he might have been sentenced to his rooms, but his mouth had run away from him, and now he was denied even that.

He was completely alone, and trapped him hell.

 

**************

 

He recognised the symptoms quicker than he wanted to, and he knelt on the ground and wept into his hands.

He didn't it, at all. He wanted no reminders of what was happening to him. But no matter what he did to himself, starving, beating his stomach, inserting his knife into his opening to induce labour, nothing worked.

Eventually Loki realised that he was going to have to run. The guard hadn't noticed, but Loki could already feel a firm bulge under his clothes. His breeches were starting to become difficult to lace up, and without even knowing it, Loki had taken to rubbing the small bump.

Although he was limited to the power he had, he had briefly studied mechanics during his time on Midgard, and so used the concept of a battery. He was going to have to store as much magic as possible.

One the day he felt he was ready, he wrapped everything he felt valuable, his books, his dining utensils and his picture, into his green blanket and slung it over his back like a sling. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

He felt the power dance along his skin. This was going to be one of the biggest things he had ever done, and he could already feel the sweat upon his brow. His skin was tingling with magic electricity, bright green and glowing.

He fixed his mind on one place.

'Midgard'.

With a cry, he released his power in one mighty burst. When the metaphorical dust had cleared away, and the light had gone from everyone's eyes, they all gasped in surprise.

Loki's cell was empty. He had escaped.

 

 

_7 Months Later_

Loki leaned back and braced himself. His back was killing him and all he wanted to do was sit down. But his shift ended in 7 minutes and there was a customer coming towards him, and so Loki looked at him with blood red eyes and leaned over to ring up his purchases.

"That'll be $23.75." He said. The man handed him $30 and Loki manoeuvred to open the till, getting out the man's change. He bagged the purchases and handed them over, feeling winded.

Mr Easton had been very clear that he had only been hiring Loki so that he could fill in his diversity quote. Having a "Mutant Freak" would tick all of the correct boxes, and Loki had been indeed lucky that he hadn't been chucked out on his ear. Easton loathed Loki's blue skin, shuddered at his red eyes and small curling horns, and had nearly broken Loki's nose when he had seen the bulge in Loki's belly. But he was notorious for his whites only hiring policy, and his union rep had warned him to brach out or get replaced.

Loki handed the change to the man, and accidentally let his fingers brush the skin. The man hissed and dropped his change, jerking his hand away.

"I apologise." Loki said, drawing his hand away sharply. "It's part of my...mutation."

The man bared his teeth at him and snatched up his money and his purchases. "Slut." He snarled at Loki, who jerked away but steeled himself. He watched the man leave, and then sank to the floor to rest his aching legs.

His belly heaved and Loki set a hand on it, rubbing softly. "It's alright my lovelies. Mama's alright." He waited for his babies (twins. He was having twins!) to stop moving.

After his burst, Loki had managed to land himself in Indiana, outside of a very small town. His magic was severely depleted, and he stumbled to the side of the road, settling down into the dirt so he could catch his breath. His hands were twitching with fatigue, and all he wanted to do was sleep. But first he needed to change his skin, so, with a shudder of revulsion, he shed his familiar Aesir skin for the skin of his birth-race.

Loki had read the books of Professor Xavier and Lehnsherr, and had liked both of their lines of thinking. What helped him even more now was that it helped him understand more about the Mutant population. Loki's face was unfortunately known, but his other guise wasn't. Loki hoped that he was able to blend in as much as he could.

When he got his breath back he stood up and started walking towards the lights. His feet were bare and still soft, but he ignored it and kept walking. It was imperative for his baby that he get somewhere safe.

After many miles, his feet were bleeding and bruised, but he could see the lights of a motel. He stumbled towards it, but stopped when he saw a woman standing at the back door smoking. He stood and swayed, but moved forwards silently. When he came under a streetlight the woman saw him and visibly startled.

"Christ, you scared the devil out of me!" she exclaimed, and then laughed to herself. Loki stood still.

"My apologies." He said. The woman squinted at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Loki didn't know how to answer that question so he remained silent. "You mute?"

Loki shook his head. His feet were really hurting so he shifted from foot to foot. His stomach was rolling and he was starting to feel sick.

"Well you can't do anything now, I'm closed for the night." The woman gave him a sharp grin. Loki shook his head sharply.

"I need...I..." Loki said. His stomach rolled violently and he turned his head and vomited.

"God!" The woman exclaimed. But instead of running she came over, gingerly patting Loki's back as he continued to be sick. The force of his heaves soon sent Loki to his knees, and tears were starting to drip down his face.

"You're in trouble, aren't you?" the woman asked gently. Loki nodded. He thought he might have finished, but he wasn't sure. He saw back and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his tunic, wrinkling his nose at the smell.

"I ran away." Loki whispered finally. The woman nodded and continued to rub his back.

"A lot of people like you do that." The woman said with a sad smile. Loki sobbed once and then sniffled back the rest of his tears.

"You got any money?" The woman asked. Loki shook his head. He didn't even have anything to pawn. "You can stay with me. In my room. Listen, this discount store opposite had a job opening, you can apply there."

Loki looked at her. "Why are you helping me?" he asked. The woman gave that sad smile again.

"I've been where you are. My name is Evaline."

"I'm...Luke. Luke Silversmith."

(Loki had never wanted to go home more in his life. He wanted to be back in the rooms he shared with Thor, letting his brother kiss his face and hold it. Frigga and Odin had already started drawing up the marriage contract between the two boys. The Aesir were so long lived, their genetics were extremely diverse, and therefore it wasn't seen as taboo, especially in High Society, of two siblings who wanted to marry. Their children would suffer no ill effects, and it was seen as a good way of keeping bloodlines pure. Loki had already begun training as a King-Consort when the Coronation Debacle had happened.

But he wasn't home, and he had to do the best he could with what he had.

He was used to such things.)

Loki sighed and leaned back against the wall, thinking of that time. Since then, he had acquired a room of his own beside Evaline. The woman on his right was an older woman names Susan, and he had never learnt the name of the man above him. He had learnt that the motel was popular with people who plied the trade of the night, and he often fell asleep to the sound of groaning and moaning. On the other hand, he had bought himself more books and toiletries, and two backpacks. One he used for everyday, which he had magically enlarged on the inside after seeing an episode of Doctor Who.

The other he kept under his bed. He didn't want to think about what he was going to have to use that for.

Loki moved around the counter when the person came to relieve him form his shift. He waddled to the back door, ignoring the hiss of "Freak!" and collected his weeks pay before grabbing his backpack and walking back to the motel opposite. His babies were twisting and turning this evening, very active.

"Soon, my darlings," he said, smoothing a hand over the skin and feeling his babies push against the fabric of his t-shirt. "It's going to be soon."

Loki slipped inside the motel and walked as quickly as he could to his room, slipping inside. The AC was cranked as low as it could possibly go, to which Loki let out a sigh of relief. He locked the door and, ignoring the sounds coming from either side of him, stripped and pulled back the sheets. His blanket was wrapped up around his pillow, and he curled up into as small a ball as he could. He placed on hand on his belly, rubbing soothingly as he drifted off to sleep.

 

*************

 

He awoke to pain, and lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling. His hands were on his stomach, and when another pain hit, her jerked up with a gasp. His eyesight was as good in the dark as it was in the day, and he could see, with the next contraction, the skin of his belly tighten.

"Ah...ah..." he said. The sheets around him were soaking, and he staggered to his feet. He stripped the sheets and balled them into a corner, walking to the bathroom to rinse off. He had been gathering sheets with him for the past week, stealing from the laundry and stashing them under his bed.

He got into the tub and turned on the water, letting it wash over him body. He washed the amniotic waters off of his body, and then leaned back when a contraction hit.

He had been reading a lot of pregnancy books, and knew that he had to get to at least 10 centimetres before he could start pushing.

("You come to me when it starts, alright?" Evaline had said. "I delivered my sisters babies, I know what to expect.")

He reached down with difficulty and found his opening. He was able to fit in two fingers, but nothing else. Loki had been informed that a finger was usually a centimetre, and he knew, with a sinking heart, that he had a long way to go. Loki staggered out of the tub and walked gingerly back to the bed, putting fresh sheets on and covering it with towels. He got up on it and lay back, already exhausted. He tried to regulate his breathing, but he was scared, and occasionally his breath hitched in his chest.

He lay there for hours, the pain getting steadily worse and worse. It felt like a vice grip around his middle, and when he sat up, he was made all to aware of his back. He groaned and cried out, causing the man above him to pound the floor to get him to shut up. He glanced at the clock on his wall at one point, and knew he had missed the start of his shift. Easton had made it perfectly clear that if Loki missed a single shift, he was gone.

Loki tried to think about what savings he had. He remembered that he had $150 saved, but that thought was driven out of his mind during a particularly painful contraction. Loki felt something tear behind his vagina, and screamed loudly.

"Thor! Thor!" He cried. "Mama!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Loki gritted his teeth and staggered upright, looking between his legs. The towels were stained with blood and the pain felt excruciating. Loki was starting to lose control of his skin, and any sweat he was developing was freezing and falling off him like hail.

Loki staggered to his feet and walked to the bathroom, climbing into the tub and tuning on the shower to it's lowest setting. The water hit his body and started to turn to ice. It was a relief to his skin, but it did have the unfortunate affect of speeding up his contractions.

Loki had no way on knowing this, but during labour, a Jotun and his mate would go the the ice caves of the region they lived in. During that time they would seal the entrance, and the Jotun carrying would then give birth on the ice. The Jotun were very connected to the land, and so they would ensure that, when they gave Jotunheim new life, the babe would be connected to the ice since the beginning. Loki, or as he had been known, Prince Loptr, had been only hours old when he had been taken from the ice. In fact, Odin had committed a grave insult by snatching Loki from the Sacred Temple. Farbauti, Loki's bera, had been slaughtered at the entrance, and the only reason Loki had been crying when Odin had picked him up was the fact that the baby had gone from pleasantly cool to very hot in an instant. It was lucky that Loki was a natural shapeshifter, otherwise he would have expired in Odin's arms had he not changed his skin.

Loki sat in the shower, actively sobbing. He thought he had known pain when he he was with the Chitauri and Thanos, when he would not comply and was shown how much his body could take before he screamed. But this was unlike anything he had ever experienced, and soon he was banging on the wall. "Evaline, the babies are coming!" He yelled, desperate for help. He knew he couldn't push until his was at 10 centimetres, but he didn't know when that might be. "Evaline, I need your help. I don't know what to do! Evaline, please!"

He heard nothing but moaning, and knew he was one his own. The water thudded off, and Loki got out of the tub. He groaned and crouched over his belly, now contracting every minute. He walked very slowly to the bed, where he crawled onto it and crouched, leaning back against his hands.

"A-huh, a-huh, a-huh!" he cried, tears freezing and falling from his face. He needed to check, his body was telling him to push but he needed to be sure. He leant forward and, with a bit of manoeuvring, managed to get his hands between his legs. With a wince, he waited for the brief time between contractions and managed to measure with his fingers. It was 10, so he leaned back on his hands again and, with the next contraction, started to push.

"No, no, no, no!" he cried, the pain and stretch excruciating. But he kept going, the pain building and building as he sought to free his children.

With an almighty push, he felt something leave him, and he paused, panting hard. His first babe wasn't fully out, it's head only free, so Loki gathered himself and pushed hard.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" He said, and with a final push and a scramble he caught his first born child in his hands. He gasped and held it, crying anew as he looked at it's face.

"Oh...oh..." he said, gently swiping mucus from it's mouth and nose. However, his next contraction caught him by surprise, and he nearly dropped his first born when he felt his other child move down his birth canal. He gritted his teeth and bore down, his nails digging hard into his thighs. He panted hard, and felt extremely lucky that his next (and last) babe came out in one push. He caught him as well and set him down, clearing his mouth and nose. He bracketed them with his legs, cut their umbilical cords with an ice-blade, and looked at his children.

They were identical twins, with the eldest child being slightly larger. That was going to be the only way to tell them apart until Loki got used to them. They were blue, Jotun blue, with Loki's markings on their skin. They had their...begetters...red hair which contrasted rather nicely with their skin, and a surprising amount of it. Their fingernails and toenails were black, just like Loki's in both forms, and Loki felt his eyes fill with a different type of tears when he watched them. His youngest was moving around more, but his eldest was starting to make noises, so Loki picked him up and brought him to his chest, letting his latch on and drink his life-giving milk.

"Narfi, my darling Narfi." He whispered into wet red hair. Narfi continued to drink, and Loki winced as he past the afterbirth. When Narfi was finished, he wrapped it in a towel to deal with it later. He picks up Vali, who opened his eyes. Loki was delighted that they were his Aesir green, and knew that Narfi, who was now asleep, would have the same.

Loki was exhausted, barley able to keep his eyes open. He had been in labour for over 24 hours, and so, when Vali had finished drinking, he cleaned off his babies and pulled all of the towels off the bed, leaving clean sheets. He slid under them and pulled his babies into his arms. They had fallen asleep holding hands, and so Loki, boosted by their smell of ice and salt and themselves, fell asleep as well.

He didn't dream.

 

*************

 

"Evaline?" He knocked on the door, and listened for a response. There wasn't one, and an ill feeling settled in the pit of Loki's stomach. He pulled out the key Evaline had given him out of his pocket, and unlocked the door.

She had told him to only use the key when he hadn't heard form her after 24 hours. But Loki hadn't been able to move during that second day. He had sat with his babies, learning them and letting them learn him. But his worry had persisted, and so he had dragged on some clothes and left the room. He had locked his door after making sure that his babies were fast asleep in their blanket nest.

"Evaline?" he asked again as he crept into the room. It was dark, and he flicked on the light. He froze at the sight that befell him, and the odd smell he had noticed finally made sense.

"Eva?" he breathed and walked towards the bed. Evaline was lying on it, naked with a ring of dark bruises around her throat and her eyes red from broken capillaries. Loki breathed deeply and sat beside her, feeling helpless. He held her hand and closed his eyes, letting two tears drip from his chin.

"I'm so sorry." He said. He breathed out and swallowed down saliva.

Feeling defeated, he knelt and reached into the slit in the mattress that Evaline had shown him.

("If anything happens to me, I want you to take the money and go, Luke. Give those babies a good life."

"Evaline, I don't have anywhere to go to."

"That's a Goddamn lie. I've seen that sad smile. You've got someone waiting for you back home, and you know it. You go home with those babies. Have a good life, and be happy.")

He pulled out the money and pocketed it, before standing and placing one last kiss to Evaline's lips.

"I'll tell them all about you." He promised and left the room, locking the door behind him. He went quickly to his room and started packing everything into his ordinary backpack. All of his books, everything. He dressed and slung the backpack over his back, before kneeling and pulling out the second bag from under the bed. He opened it and them picked up his babies in his green baby blanket, gently placing them inside the bag. He them closed it on both sides until only a little bit of the top was open, and strapped it to his front.

"We're going home." He promised gently. He didn't want to teleport, as he didn't know what affect it would have on his babies. He had $527 dollars altogether and a bus timetable.

He was going to be fine.

 

 

_3 Weeks Later_

 

Marie sighed and rubbed her arms, glaring at the snowflakes settling past her face.

You could take the girl out of the South, but cold could still kick her ass.

"Is the Professor sure that he's here?" she asked. Logan nodded his head and chewed the end of his cigar. "It's fucking freezing." Logan snorted.

"Can't you just, I don't know, sniff him out?" she asked.

Logan gave her a very dark look. She grinned up at him, unrepentant.

"Can't smell shit but water. All this fucking snow." Logan jerked his head irritably to disrupt the snow settling in his hair, and Marie's will finally gave out. She turned and, drawing her deep green coat closer around herself, she walked to the start of the tunnel under the park.

"I can't believe that the Professor was so intent on us picking up this Mutant tonight." She said, blowing into her hands.

"Marie, he's in trouble." Logan said, slightly in disbelief that he was the voice of reason.

"Lucky he was so close. I mean, this park, right in the middle of New York."

"Yeah, really luck-" Logan sniffed and suddenly turned, senses on full blast. "There's someone behind us." He growled. He unsheathed his claws and started to move down the tunnel, Marie following close behind.

As they got nearer and nearer to the other end of the tunnel, Logan suddenly hurried up. He sheathed his claws and stood still, looking at the mutant they had been sent to collect.

It was just a kid. Just a skinny mutant kid. His skin was blue, with white markings geometrically dispersed. He had small curling horns at his hairline, and deep, messy black hair. He was barefoot, and his toenails were pitch black. He was lying with his head on one bag, and he had another wrapped in his arms.

Marie crouched down beside him and put a hand on his neck, trying to find a pulse. Logan knelt and gently pulled the bag from the kids arms, feeling the weight of it. Something hard was sinking in his belly.

("Logan, _this has to be a secret. Don't tell Marie. As well as the mutant, he had two babies with him, his own. I haven't managed to feel the babies for a couple of days. I fear that they may be dead. If they are, please don't alarm the boy. Just, be respectful. He's lost everything, if he finds out he's lost his children...I don't know what he'll do."_ )

Logan gently cradled the weight. The bag was cold, and Logan felt his heart tug. The kid was no doubt freezing, and he had been walking in bare feet in the snow, carting all his belongings and now dead babies. Logan didn't want to open the bag to look at them, but he needed to check. However, even as he slowly undid the zip, he steeled himself for the sight of still, dead children, probably blue with cold.

He was right about one thing. They were blue.

They weren't, however, dead.

As the zipper slowly went down, there was a mumbling sound, and the smaller of the two babies opened it's green eyes. The other twin, the larger, slept on, little breaths puffing out of parted lips. The smaller twin looked up at Logan and sniffed deeply, before cooing and reaching up with the hand the other twin wasn't holding. Despite himself, Logan was charmed.

"Logan, something's wrong." Marie said. Logan looked up and gently passed the babies onto her. The elder twin, disturbed by the movement, opened his own eyes slightly and then wrapped his arms around his twin, drawing him to his chest. "Awww." He heard Marie say.

Logan knelt down and pressed his own fingers to the kids throat. It took some finding, but he managed to find a pulse. It was thready and weak, and Logan immediately hefted the kid into his arms.

"We need to get him to the mansion now." He said. Marie nodded and, juggling the weight of the babies, pulled out her phone. She pressed speed dial and quickly connected to the Professor.  
"Yeah, we found him. He's unconscious, and I think he's sick." She nodded and listened, and then cut off the call. "Erik's in the area, he'll meet us at the end of the road." Logan nodded and settled the kid more comfortably in his arms. He tucked the head in and crossed those thins arms across his stomach, before setting off. The kid was surprisingly heavy for his size.

Logan saw the car waiting at the end of the road, and Erik poked his head out of the window. "Come in. I've turned up the AC, it's warm in here." Marie and Logan opened the door to the backseats, and Marie audibly moaned when she felt the warm blast of air.

"That's more like it." She said. The babies shuffled closer in the bag, and Logan gently laid out the kid and strapped him in before going to the front to ride shotgun.

"Is that him?" Erik asked Logan. Logan nodded and Erik groaned. "Charles only just told me."

"You've seen the footage, as have I. He wasn't...his eyes. Like Barton's."

"I've spoken to Barton. Some of the things he did...It's not normal. And his age."

"He really is just a kid." Logan looked over his shoulder. The babies were fast asleep, resting on the kid's chest. Marie was stroking his hair, occasionally tracing his markings. She looked up and gave him a sad smile.

"Hopefully now he had a chance to get better." Erik said. He drove through the night to Westchester, knowing that as soon as they entered the gates, the kid, Loki Silvertongue, would finally be safe.

 

*************

 

Loki opened his eyes slowly, and then immediately closed them, fighting his headache. He rolled over onto his back, and put his hand to his head. A tingle of magic, and his headache was gone, now letting him sit up slowly. He heard a sound, and turned his head to the right.

A huge wooden bassinet was pushed up to the bed, and his babies were lying in it, both awake and entertaining themselves. They were dressed in matching green onesies, and the green baby blanket was underneath them. Loki heaved a breath and shuffled over in the bed, causing both heads to turn to him. The babies started to coo loudly, Vali manically waving his arms and legs, Narfi making grabby hands.

"My darlings." Loki said. He kneeled up and lifted each baby out, putting them in a cradle of his legs and looking at them.

"They truly are very sweet." A voice said. Loki snatched up the twins and leaned back against the bed, badly frightened.

There was a man in a wheelchair at the end of his bed, staring at him kindly. He was young, with thick brown locks and very kind blue eyes. He was dress in a cardigan and his hands were neatly folded on his lap.

Loki narrowed his eyes. "You're Charles Xavier." He said.

The man smiled "And you're Loki Silvertongue."

Loki froze and closed his legs, trapping the babies. Narfi picked up on the moved and started to fuss. Loki gently placed his hand on Narfi's belly and tickled him, but Narfi wasn't having of it.  
"You know who I am." Loki said in a dead voice.

"Yes."

There was another pause, and Loki looked down at his babies. Narfi was still fussing, and now the smile was dropping from Vali's face. Loki put his other hand on Vali's stomach and the baby wriggled.

"Are you going to take my babies away?" Loki finally whispered. Xavier looked shocked.

"No, no! God, no. Your babies are safe. As are you."

Loki didn't relax. "Are you going to turn me in?"

Xavier shook his head. "No, Loki. I'm not going to do that."

"Why? I'm a...dangerous criminal. I invaded Midgard. I killed people. You should turn me in."

"Do you want to be arrested?"

Loki shook his head. "No." He said in a small voice. He was still looking down at his sons, and both of them were looking back at him with solemn eyes.

Xavier wheeled himself over to the side of the bed, and leant over to look down at the babies. "They're quite advanced for their age."

"I think it's part of their nature." Loki said, grasping on to the change of subject. Narfi was not looking at Xavier and smiling slowly. He reached out his arms, giggling when Xavier smiled back.  
"May I?" he asked. Loki didn't want to hand over his baby, but he projected calm, so Loki gently lifted up Narfi and handed him over. Xavier took him and held up, Narfi patting his face gently. He smiled and Narfi squealed quietly, wriggling. "He's so sweet."

Vali, not to be ignored, cooed up at Loki and Loki picked him up. Vali, already proving himself to be the more energetic of the twins, wriggled and puckered up his lips, and Loki obliged him by kissing him gently. Vali sighed and then started rooting around Loki's front. Loki pulled up his t-shirt (some had changed him into comfortable cotton pyjamas) and let Vali latch. Xavier was still playing with Narfi, tracing the markings on his face and letting Narfi play catch and release with his fingers.

When Vali had finished, Loki laid him down and then took Narfi gently, letting him latch on to his other breast. Xavier politely turned away.

When Narfi had finished feeding and his babies were tired and falling asleep, Loki put them back into the bassinet and tucked them into his blanket, watching as they latched hands and turned to face each other, breathing in sync. Loki then turned back to Xavier and dropped his eyes to his hands.

"What happens now?" he whispered. Xavier reached over gently to take his hand, and Loki flinched violently. Xavier's face dropped and he drew back, looking at Loki sadly.

"I know what happened to when you fell. I know you were merely a puppet of the Chitauri, and that all the blame was placed on you unfairly. I know that you were badly...used...when you were in prison on Asgard."

Loki was looking at Xavier with watery eyes, and Xavier sighed deeply. "Loki, what do you want?" he asked gently.

"I want to go...ho-me." Loki said, sucking in a deep breath and squeezing his eyes shut. But it didn't stop the tears, and Loki buried his face into his hands, sobbing harshly. Xavier heaved himself unsteadily onto the bed and tucked Loki into his chest, listing to him cry.

'Charles? What's happening?' He heard Erik ask.

'Loki has had a breakdown.' Charles says, sending him a mental picture of Loki, curled up against his chest. There isn't a reply, but the door opens and Erik comes in quietly, settling down at Loki's feet and looking at them with serious grey eyes.

Eventually Loki sobs himself to sleep, and Erik arranges him in bed, tucking him in and, when he thinks Charles isn't looking, smoothing back his hair. He helped Charles into his wheel chair and rolled him out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"He's really homesick." Charles finally said. "He wants his brother and his mother, but he's afraid of going home because he'll be put in prison again and separated from his babies."

"He told you all of this?" Erik asked, wheeling Charles into his office and settling him on the couch opposite. Charles looked shifty and didn't meet Erik's gaze. Erik sighed. "Charles..."

"He was practically screaming it at me!" Charles said, running his hand through his hair. "Honestly, I couldn't not hear him."

"Is it really that bad?" Erik got up and got a few fingers of scotch, pouring out one for Charles and then settling in beside Charles, letting Charles lean over and rest his head on Erik's shoulder.  
"It's awful. He's been out through the ringer and come out beaten. I've told you how old he is, mentally and physically?"

Erik nodded.

"Erik, we have students here older than he is. He's just a child."

Erik sighed. "So what happens now?"

"We give him the chance to recover. He's been travelling since his babies were born, he needs time to properly bond with them. As well as that, I want him to feel safe, and then we can get some help for him. Whether or when we contact that Avengers, it's up to him, although he does need to see Thor at some point."

"His relationship with his brother is...odd."

"Darling, you have no idea." Charles said wryly, looking up at him. Erik leaned down and kissed his nose, before standing up.

"You've got a meeting with Logan now, haven't you?"

"Shit, you're right. Charles said. He manoeuvred around his desk and pulled out a sheaf of papers. "I'll see you tonight."

Erik nodded and opened the door, nodding to Logan.

"Take a seat." Charles said, quickly reading through the papers.

"How's our boy?" Logan asked. Charles sighed.

"He'll get better."

"That bad, huh?"

Charles nodded. "He's got a long way to go."

 

************

 

Loki awoke to the sound of squeals, and rolled over softly, barley disturbing the sheets. His babies were awake, and now there were two people looking at them. Two young women, both brunets, but one had white streaks in her hair.

"Excuse me." He said softly, sitting up. The women leapt back, and the smaller of the two started laughing.

"I'm sorry, they're just so cute!" She said. Loki shuffled over and looked at his babies through the bars. His babies were fine, and he looked up at the women.

"I'm Kitty Pryde." Said the smaller of the two women. The one with streaks in her hair nodded to him.

"Marie Howlett."

"I'm Loki Silvertongue." He said. Marie smiled.

"I know."

Loki shuffled and avoided her eyes. They were unnerving, very direct. He looked at his babies again. Kitty was still leaning over, and reached in to tickle Vali's stomach. Vali erupted into peals of laughter, wriggling frantically and looking up at Kitty with delighted eyes. Narfi was looking at Loki with his solemn eyes. When he saw that Loki was looking, he reached out his arms. Loki reached in and gently cradled him, and Narfi sighed and settled into Loki's arms, content to just be with his mother.

Loki's eyes burned and he closed them, leaning down and nosing Narfi's bright red curls. He could hear Vali's cooing loudly, and opened his eyes to see Marie take Vali out of the cradle and rock him.

"They are so cute." Kitty said. She was sitting beside Loki's legs, looking at Narfi.

"I find them appealing." Loki said cautiously. Kitty laughed.

"Why are they so advanced?" Marie laughed. She was nibbling at Vali's fingers, and Vali was kicking his legs in delight.

"It's me." Loki murmured. Marie and Kitty both cocked their heads. "I am not like...Thor." Loki swallowed around the name. "I was born on a cold world, a world made of ice. I suspect that young grow fast, to survive."

"Huh." Kitty said. Marie came over to Loki's other side, still playing with Vali. But Vali, upon seeing his brother, squealed and reached out his arms, and Marie surrendered him to Loki, who set them down on the bed. Vali turned his head and reached out an arm, brushing Narfi's face gently. Narfi rolled over onto his side and pulled Vali into his arm's, puckering his lips and settling himself around his brother.

"They're really close." Marie whispered.

"They're twins." Loki said. He settled a long hand on both of their bodies, and as one, his babies sighed and sank deeper into sleep. "They will always be close."

"Hmmm." Kitty hummed and lay down, looking at them. Narfi stirred at the feel of her breath against his hair, but kicked once and settled back.

"How are you feeling?" Marie asked. She huffed and pushed some of her hair out of her face, and Loki was temporarily caught by the dual nature of her hair. He sighed and leaned back against the pillows, feeling them sink under him.

"Sore." He said finally.

"Can't your magic, you know..." Kitty said, sitting up and waving her hand.

"My magic is...healing. It's been diverted to my milk, so my babies will be fully prepared."

"When will your magic be fully healed?" Kitty asked. She looked fascinated.

"In about a month." Loki curled his toes, feeling the state of his feet. They were still sore and split, and someone had wrapped them gently and smoothed ointment onto them. He was still healing between his legs, and he was so pleased that whoever had doctored him had left that area alone.

"We can take them out if you want to sleep." Kitty offered.

"NO!" Loki yelped and leaned forward, covering his babies with his torso. But his loud exclamation had woken up his children, and they started to cry. Loki leaned back and pulled them both into his arms, feeling helpless.

"No, no." He tried to soothe. "It's okay, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Mama is sorry for scaring out." But neither Narfi nor Vali were calming down, and Loki was being driven to tears.

"Here." Marie said, leaning over and lifting Narfi out of his arms. Kitty took Vali and Loki buried his face into his hands, sobbing as he laid back.

"I'm...sorry..." Loki said between breaths.

"Why, sugar?" Marie asked. She gently gripped his shoulder, and Loki moaned.

"I...destroyed...I'm a monster!" He wailed. Marie shared a helpless look with Kitty, who moved up the bed and pulled Loki so he was leaning against her chest. Any normal young blooded male would have been distracted, but Loki was so consumed with misery (and he didn't want anyone other than Thor), he didn't notice that his head was pressed against her breasts.

"Honey, you're not a monster." She said, rocking him gently. Although she was much younger than Loki in years, she was a young adult, and Loki, according to the Professor, was still a teenager.

And one who had been through torture.

"I..."

"No." Marie said firmly. "You're not a monster. You're just a kid. And you've been though more than anyone else I know. Well, with one exception. You need a chance to vent."

Loki sniffled. "How do you know?" he whispered.

Kitty grimaced. "The Professor told us when you were brought here."

"Everything?"

"Most of it."

"How did he know?"

"He may have skimmed your mind. And Erik's in communication with the Avengers, he talked to Thor."

Loki stiffened at his brother's name. "Thor? Does he know I'm here? Am I going to be arrested?"

"No, honey." Marie said. She gently eased Loki back and settled him down. Loki looked so impossibly young, and his red eyes, blue skin and small curling horns only gave him a fragile, exotic air. "You're safe here."

Loki blinked his eyes at her and Marie leant down to kiss his forehead. Loki sighed and snuggled down, practically burying his head into the duvet. Marie winked at Kitty and they tiptoed out, after making sure that the babies were covered as well.

"He's really depressed." Kitty said when they had left the room.

"You can kinda see why."

"Poor thing."

In the bed Loki turned over in his sleep and reached out a hand, putting it through the bars of the bassinet and let Narfi curl his free hand around it. Vali sighed and shuffled closer, letting his soft breath waft over. In his sleep, Loki started emitting green magic, and his babies drank it in. Normally they drank in his magic in his milk, but they needed all of the help that they could. Loki knew that his babies would be magic. During his pregnancy things would frequently move around his room, although they seemed to sense that magic wasn't needed during his work. Even now, when they needed something, they would summon it.

Loki curled up and let his babies feed from him, finally able to sleep soundly.

 

************

 

Loki poked his head around the door, and looked down either side of the corridor. In his arms, in a double sling that Xavier had given him, Narfi and Vali were changed, fed and awake. Vali was trying to push himself to see further over the top, already smiling. Narfi was settled further down, sucking his fist.

Loki shuffled forward and closed the door. He was dressed in lost clothes, and his feet were so packed with cotton and bandages that they appeared twice the size. Dr Grey, a tall red haired woman had examined his feet and said that he could walk, but she was going to strap them up and he should take it slowly.

Narfi cooed and Loki smoothed his hair back. He closed his door and started shuffling down the corridor. All of the students were in class at the moment, so he had the place to himself. The mansion was decorated with dark wood, and old paintings, and Loki would occasionally stop to look at one. It was a nice contrast with the persistent gold of Asgard. He would occasionally find a place to sit down when his feet got too painful.

He got outside and Vali sighed, waving his arms at the sun rays and giggling when the wind ruffled his curls. Narfi was watching him, and every so often would reach out to pat Vali's cheek. Vali would turn and smush his own cheek against Narfi's before turning back. Loki smiled down at his children, pleased at their bond. He managed to find a bend and sat down, resting his feet.

"It's nice, isn't it?" He said to them. Narfi turned his head and cooed up at him. He raised his arms and Loki gently pulled him out, cuddling him close. Narfi settled back and looked at him.  
"It's good that you get to see this." He murmured. "You would not have seen this if you had been in prison." Even as he said that, he knew that it would never have happened. His babies would have been taken away from his and fostered out, and, given their unique appearance, they would have had to endure a life of hatred and isolation.

Vali waved his arms and Loki pulled out the green blanket, settling it down on the grass and then placing Vali gently upon it. Vali rolled over and started pulling the grass out, letting it fly over his face. Loki wondered at how advanced his babies were. They had focused their eyes at the end of that first week, when he had been walking down a road at midnight and talking out loud to take his mind off of the pain in his feet. When would his babies walk? 6 months? Would they talk soon?

Loki was brought from his musings by a sudden poof! of air, and then a man was sitting next to him, grinning at him.

"Hallo!" he said. His teeth were very sharp, just like Loki's.

"Hello." Loki said cautiously.

The man sitting next to him was covered in dark blue fur, with curly black hair and wide yellow eyes. His ears twitched and were tapered, and, as Loki glanced down, he saw that the man had three fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a long blue tale, waving with a tapered point. The man seemed to be older than Loki, but barely into adulthood at the same time.

"Your babies are very sweet." He said. His had a strong accent, one Loki had heard before.

"You're German." He said.

"And you're Asgardian." The man rocked back on his feet, watching Loki's face drop and he looked away, swallowing.

"I am no Asgardian." He finally whispered.

"Then who are you?"

Loki was silent for a long time, listening to his children as Vali played and Narfi murmured to himself. Finally he looked at the man and said "I am Loki Silvertongue."

The man grinned. "Kurt Wagner." He leaned forward and seized Loki's free hand, shaking it. Loki gave him a small smile, and then looked down as Narfi concentrated on Kurt. Kurt, seeing his new audience, leaned forward and cooed.

"He has very red hair."

"Yes."

Kurt, sensing that this was a contentious issue for Loki, avoided it and kept cooing at Narfi, who was staring open mouthed at Kurt. Or rather, his tail.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Loki warned, but Narfi launched himself forward and gabbed the tail, putting the point into his mouth and started chewing. Kurt yelped and then laughed as Narfi's magic started to play, causing the skin to tingle pleasantly.

"I'm so sorry. Narfi, no!" Loki said. He tried to untangle Narfi from the tale, but Narfi glared at him and hung on.

"Nein, nein, it's okay." Kurt laughed. He reached over and smoothed his hand over Narfi's curls. Although they had inherited his rapists hair colour, they had his semi-curly hair. Loki used to straighten it using spells, but had given up when he had been in prison, and so let his wavy hair hang.

Vali coughed from the ground, and Loki leaned over, looking at him. He had rolled over onto his back and was gripping his feet. When he saw that his mother was watching, he gave him a gummy grin and kicked his legs, squealing slightly. Loki felt the kick against his shin, and moved so he could tickle Vali's stomach with his toes. Vali giggled and wriggled, causing Narfi to look down and grin at his brother. He was still gumming Kurt's tail.

"How are you finding the mansion?" Kurt asked. Loki settled back and watched Narfi.

"I find it fine." He said cautiously. Kurt grinned at him.

"It is comfortable, no? I think you will fit in quite well."

Loki shifted. "I'm not a pupil."

"Doesn't matter." Kurt leaned forward and tickled Narfi under his chin. Narfi laughed and finally released Kurt's tail from his mouth, but kept a death grip on the point. "The Professor is always willing to lend a room to a mutant in need."

"I am no mutant."

"You think that would stop the Professor?" Kurt abruptly leaned over and plucked Narfi from Loki's arms. Narfi squealed and kicked, but then settled down when Kurt started rocking him. His eyes were fluttering, and he was still cuddling his tale. Kurt smiled down at him and reach out a hand to stoke Narfi's face gently, and Loki felt his throat tighten.

"Can you read English?" Kurt asked abruptly. Loki nodded slowly. He had taught himself during his three day campaign against Midgard. AllSpeak translated things for him, but it didn't cover writing. "Well, the Professor keeps a very well stocked library. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind you going in there."

Vali coughed and Loki bent down to pick him up. Vali's eyes were fluttering and he gripped Loki's top tightly, pulling it down and exposing Loki's collarbone. Loki hastily covered it up.

(Thor had loved kissing him there.)

Vali stuck his fist into his mouth and started sucking, settling into sleep. Loki tucked him into the sling across his chest and watched as Narfi woke up, starting to whimper.

"What's wrong?" Kurt said, rocking Narfi even though his tiny face was scrunching up.

"His brother is asleep without him." Loki said. He accepted the baby and tucked him alongside Vali, watching as Narfi found and gripped his brother's hand tightly, finally settling down. Kurt leaned over and smiled down at them, cooing gently. Loki let him, pleased that someone else was giving them attention.

"What happens now?" Loki asked. Kurt shrugged.

"'Tis up to you. You can stay here as long as possible."

Loki looked down at his babies, and reached forward to gently trace Narfi's open lips. The baby smacked his lips and rolled over, throwing his arms around Vali and tucking him under his chin. 

"I don't really have anywhere else to go." He whispered. Kurt shuffled along the seat and gently placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. 

"You'll find a place. Everyone has a place somewhere."

"I thought I knew where it was."

(Nestled against Thor's neck.)

"You'll see him again." Loki turned his head to look at Kurt. Kurt gave him a warm smile and then stood up, walking away.

"Maybe." Loki said. He settled down beside his babies and gently put his arms around his children.

 

 

***********

 

 

Erik did eventually contact the Avengers, but spoke only to Steve and Thor. Loki was now wandering around the mansion in bare feet, his babies in a custom made sling around his front, and Erik knew that his heart was slowly getting sicker for lack of his brother. 

"You must come." He spoke to Thor. Thor didn't make a noise, but sighed deeply down the phone. Even through the line, the electricity crackled and Erik pulled the phone away from his ear with a grimace. 

"He didn't come to me. Why should he want to see me?"

"He was coming to see you when he picked him up."

Silence.

"We found him now 18 blocks from Stark Tower. He was coming to see you, but he ran out of money and was slowly starving to death. He brought his back, healed him. But he's getting heartsick. He needs his mate."

A deeper silence.

"Those children need their father. No, don't object. They are your children, more than they could ever belong to the man who sired them. They want their father, they need their mother better."

"I'll come. I'll come to see him."

 

 

************

 

 

Scott opened the door to find that all of the Avengers, not just Thor, had come to see Loki. He immediately shut the door further and glared at Tony. 

"You can all fuck off." He said. Thor, standing at the back, ran a hand through his hair, which was loose and stringy. His eyes were bloodshot and raw from rubbing, and beside him, Bucky put a hand on Thor's shoulder and squeezed, grounding him.

"Open the door, Summers." Clint said. He didn't have his bow with him, but was sliding a thumb up and down a knife in his back pocket. He longed to get his hands on Loki, even though it was now very obvious that the boy had been under cohesion during the time he had been on Earth. All he wanted was one solid punch, and then he could get on with his life.

"Thor can come in. The rest of you can sit in the garden. Get some sun." He grinned widely at them, showing all of his teeth. There would have been further objections, but Thor was already shouldering his way through. The Avengers scattered, and then Bucky placed himself in front of them, warring them off with a grim look.

Scott slammed the door shut and then walked through the mansion, following Scott. The mansion was quiet, most of the children out on a field trip. It was warm, it still being winter, but pleasant.

"How has he been?" Thor asked quietly.

"Quiet. He loves his children, spends most of his time with them."

"Are they..." Thor swallowed. "Are they healthy?"

Scott turned to look at the young man beside him. Despite his age, he was still very young. Scott felt his heart skip and reached out to pat Thor's arm slowly.

"They are delightful. Very sweet. We're all going to miss them very much."

Scott led Thor to the door of the library and then stopped, one hand on the handle. He looked at Thor with a hard expression, that even Thor could sense through his sunglasses.

"You hurt him..."

Thor shook his head. "I couldn't."

"It doesn't matter. One wrong word, and I'll blast you from here back to New York."

Thor gave Scott a grim smile. Scott looked at him further and then opened the door, letting Thor in and then closing it behind him.

The room was dark, with the curtains still drawn and the lamps on low. In the middle of the floor was a duvet, large enough to cover the entire carpet. Loki was sitting with his back to the door, gently cooing at something between his legs.

Thor's breath hitched when he saw Loki, and his leaned back against the door when his knees wobbled. Loki's hair was now longer, coming down the middle of his back and filled with little plaits. He was as slim and pale as ever, and as he shifted to lean down, his hair parted to reveal the nape of his neck. Thor abruptly remembered the taste of his skin and longed to press his lips there again.

Thor moved forward gently, not making any large movements. Nevertheless, Loki abruptly stiffened and turned around. His eyes, still very green, widened, and he froze when he caught sight of Thor.

"Thor." He whispered. The movements on the duvet stopped, and Thor let his eyes flicker to the babies now he could see them. This time, his knees did give way, and he slumped to the floor, overcome by the sight of his children.

"Oh, Loki." He choked. He shuffled closer, his eyes not moving from the young ones.

They were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Sapphire blue, with bright green eyes and copper red hair, one slightly bigger than the other. Their delicate black nails were scratching Loki's skin, wary at this new stranger. Thor's arms ached to hold them, but Loki abruptly leaned forward and gathered them into his arms, shielding them from the intruder.

"What are you doing here?" Loki hissed. Thor stopped moving and looked at him.

"I was called. Erik Lehnsherr called me. He told me you were heartsick."

Loki didn't say anything. The babies continued to look at Thor, and Thor could see that the smallest one was starting to reach towards him, tiny fingers grasping.

"I am...I am..." Loki said but couldn't finish. Even now his heart was hurting as it beat. Being heartsick as an OtherWorld creature was a very serious condition, one that could lead to death. And Loki had been heartsick for a very long time.

"Loki." Thor whispered, shuffling closer. The smaller baby was now grunting, leaning out of Loki's arms and grasping his hands. Loki looked down and then back at Thor.

"I...don't..." Loki swallowed and tried again. "They're not yours."

"They are mine."

"No, Thor. They are not your children. They belong to someone else." 

"I have claim over them." Thor finally lost his patience and plucked the baby out of Loki's arms. The baby squealed in happiness and grabbed at Thor's hair, delighted that now Thor was holding him. Thor felt instantly better now he had one of his babies in his arms, and let the baby muddle around in his clothing.

"Vali." Loki finally said, looking at the baby with a blank expression. The baby in his arms was looking at Thor with an almost calculating expression, and Thor looked at him with an open gaze. This was clearly Loki's child in spirit.

"And Narfi in your arms." Thor said, now smiling. Loki looked shocked. "We talked about this when we were boys, remember? This is what we were to name our children."

"I'm surprised you would remember something like that." Loki said. Narfi gave a tremendous yawn and settled about to dozing, content and safe with this new stranger. Vali was still playing with Thor.

"I never forgot anything we discussed about our lives."

"Foolish dreams." Loki murmured. His eyes were slowly filling with tears and he closed them tight, trying to block out the promises of a happier time.

"They're not dreams, Loki. We can still have them."

"No. No we can't."

"Why?" Thor asked, confused. He moved closer and gently put a hand on Loki's thin shoulder. 

"Because I'm defiled!" Loki hissed, turning and baring his sharp teeth at Thor. Vali stopped playing and looked at his mother, mouth open in surprise. "I am defiled, and have bastards. These are not your children! I am a monster, and a traitor, and a Jotun!"

"You are still my beloved, and my fiancé."

Loki looked floored. "I am still your fiancé?" He asked. "What about Jotunheim? What about Midgard? And us?"

"I am as much to blame as you are. As is Father."

Loki frowned. "Father?"

Thor shook his head. "He should have told us the truth. He shouldn't have concealed anything from you, or me. You know his mother was a Jotun?"

"Bestla?"

"Yes."

Loki pondered this, and then shook himself. "I don't know what to think."

"You don't need to think." Thor settled himself beside Loki and brushed his shoulder with his own. "Just come with me."

Loki gasped and buried his face into Narfi's curly hair. His tears soaked the stands, and Narfi wriggled and murmured to himself.

"Loki, I want you to come back with me. To my home, to my bed."

"I..."

"I still want you, Loki darling. I want you to stay in my arms until Ragnarok, and then forever after."

"And the babies?"

Thor gave Loki a gentle smile and rocked Vali in his arms. "My children are strong and brave. We will leaner from the mistakes of our elders and never conceal the truth from them. But they are loved and wanted. They are the joint Heirs to the Throne of Asgard." Vali opened his eyes and cooed up at Thor, and then reached towards his mother. Thor gently switched the children, and now cradled Narfi. Loki looked at Thor, and then down at the face of his son, and whimpered with relief. 

"I want to be safe again."

"The guard is dead." Thor said. "I smashed his head in with Mjolnir."

"And...the rest-"

"You have the protection of the Crown Price, and the promise of becoming King Consort upon my coronation. Nothing has changed in that regard."

Loki turned his head and then rested his nose along Thor's neck, scenting him like he had done so many times in the past. Thor pressed his lips to Loki's crown and breathed him in. There had never been anyone else aside from Loki.

"I want you." Loki whispered.

"You have me." Thor said back, cradling his child and his fiancé both.

Loki was finally safe in his arms, and his future was secure. Now all he had to do was lean up and seal the deal with a kiss. He tilted his head back and pressed his tumbling lips to Thor's. Thor kissed him back, revelling in the taste of Loki again. His baby murmured in his arms, and Thor clutched him closer.

Loki was healthy and safe and whole, and his children were plump and happy. Thor couldn't have asked for a better outcome. So he blessed the stars and settled back with his family, knowing now that Loki was finally in his arms.

And nothing, not a force in the world or Universe, would tear them apart again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Loki and Thor married first, in a small ceremony conducted by Steve. Each cradled a small babe in their arms, and spent the night at a private beach resort owned by Tony. It was the only way that Loki could feel secure, and now that Frigga was gleefully planning a ceremony for Asgard, Loki and Thor decided to spend the first two weeks of married life quietly.

It was strange, Loki knew, that he should have such freedom in his life when he had committed such acts on Midgard, but, hours spent talking with Sam Wilson had observed his soul of guilt. Those sessions, often conducted with Bucky and Steve, would happen in the living room he shared with Thor, with a baby in his arms and one either with their father or playing on the floor.

"It matters that you were under control." Bucky would say to him, usually with Narfi in his arms, playing with his fingers.

"I wanted so very much to stop everything."

"You tried your best." Sam reached forward and patted his shoulder, and Loki was pleased that he didn't shrink away anymore.

"I should have tried-"

"Stop that. Just stop it." Steve said sharply. "You tried. That's enough."

At night, when the children were asleep, Thor would gently take Loki's body apart, with tongue and finger and his cock. Loki writhed against the sheets, sweat pooling in the crease of his hips and the hollow of his throat. The pleasure he felt subsided the horror of his body before this, and when he came, he clutched at Thor's shoulders and whimpered into his skin, clenching around Thor and driving Thor to his own pleasure.

"You are magnificent." Thor whispered to him.

"I only want you." 

Thor would laugh. "I am glad to hear that." He would kiss Loki's forehead and settled back into the sheets, brining Loki to his chest.

Sometimes Loki would stay awake, and stand over his babies in their cradle. They would clutch hand and sleep on, and Loki, entranced by them, would watch them. He thought about the funny way fate had on them, and marvelled at the convoluted turn of events that had landed them in this position. Loki now had everything he had ever wanted, at the expense of his dignity and a great deal of his happiness. And as he looked as his babies and his husband in the bed beside him, his future secured and his happiness guaranteed, he knew to the bottom of his heart...

He wouldn't change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have deliberately aged both Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier, Loki and Thor down. Lehnsherr and Xavier because I found that it suited me, and Loki and Thor to give them the vulnerability that grown men had mostly lost. In case anyone doesn't catch it:
> 
> Loki is 15 at the time of invasion, 16 when he flees Asgard.
> 
> Thor is 21 throughout the whole thing, on the verge of turning 22 at the end. Now just put that in equivalent Asgard years. But in essence, they are very, very young.
> 
> Marie has complete control over her power. I thought pairing her with Logan would allow her to practice.
> 
> This was posted ahead of time, so I quickly went back and gave it an ending.


End file.
